transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Stasis Breakout
Stasis Breakout is a three-part story arc that follows the return of the Decepticons Pyrotron, Blitzwing and Lugnut, who have been in stasis since the beginning of Frontier. It takes place in the year 3241 in which Soundwave infiltrates the Decepticon-controlled Cybertron to release the still-in-stasis Decepticons to avenge their previous defeat back in 2023. Synopsis Act I The story opens with the Autobots reviewing the Battle of Los Angeles between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Goldbug retells the events that transpired in the fight between Speedimus Prime and Pyrotron and how Steelfoot sacrificed himself to save the city from Pyrotron's Deltrax clones. Optimus Prime asks what the Autobots did with the Decepticons following the battle, and Goldbug has Teletraan-3 display a visage of the stasis pods. Goldbug explains that the Decepticons have been in stasis since they emerged, and so far the only Decepticons at large are Starscream and the members of his forces. Agent wonders whether Starscream would consider releasing them from stasis, prompting Optimus to remark that it's crucial they retake Cybertron from the Decepticons before that happens. Unbeknownst to them, iTaB has opened a Space Bridge to the coordinates provided by Soundwave, who arrives on Cybertron. iTaB provides Soundwave the coordinates of the stasis pods containing the past Decepticon Leader, but inquires why Soundwave would want to free them. Soundwave does not accept the defeat they took in Los Angeles and believes that Starscream will likely destroy the Decepticon Cause if he remains in charge. iTaB assures Soundwave that he'll make sure Starscream doesn't figure out their treachery. Meanwhile, Olivia Holt is in the woods outside the scrapyard, training with Jazz, honing her Cyber-Ninja skills in case of another Decepticon assault. Jazz has her run through the jungle avoiding his sneak attacks before ultimately attempting a counterattack. After Jazz compliments her on her training, they are called back to the Scrapyard by Fixit. Returning to the scrapyard, they are in time for the transmission from Starscream on Cybertron. Goldbug demands to know what he wants, and Starscream replies that he is offering amnesty to the Autobots. He expresses that with Pyrotron gone, it is time for them to end the war between Autobot and Decepticon. The Air Commander reminds them that Megatronus and his Destroyers are the real threat. He tells them to think about it before ending the transmission. Agent asks what Optimus thinks, to which Optimus notes how deceptive Starscream has been in the past. Goldbug tells Optimus that Starscream was right when he said the Destroyers were the real threat, and that there is a possibility Starscream wants peace, as both Knock Out and Megatron proved the ability to change. Optimus looks away thoughtfully. On Cybertron, Motormaster asks why Starscream would offer peace to their enemies, and Starscream reveals that it's a ruse to destroy them once and for all. Starscream orders Outcast and Ouja to head back to Earth and begin Phase Two of his plan. He then orders Scrapper to prepare the Constructicons to demolish Iacon City. Meanwhile, Soundwave accesses the tunnels leading to the Stasis Chamber which houses the ancient artifact that iTaB had discovered years earlier. Laserbeak scouts out the stasis pods containing the Decepticons and Soundwave has Rumble and Frenzy detach them. Soundwave reports his progress to iTaB, who surprisingly expresses some form of joy that the Decepticons will be restored to their former glory real soon. Soundwave tells him to expect them soon before cutting the transmission feed. Back on Earth, Cade finds Olivia standing outside the Scrapyard, and she reveals to him that she was thinking about the old days, revealing that she's still trying to adjust to the change. Cade tells her that change is one of the hardest things in the whole world and it's just something you need to live with. Fixit then alerts them that Teletraan has picked up two Decepticon signals closing in on Earth. Goldbug orders the Autobots to roll out. Soundwave disables the stasis pod locking mechanisms and opens the stasis pods, finally releasing Pyrotron, Blitzwing and Lugnut from their prison; all three are looking forward to vengeance while Pyrotron appears surprised to see the Communications Officer. Act II Pyrotron asks how Soundwave is there, and Soundwave says that iTaB was responsible for getting him out of the Shadowzone. The Communications Officer then informs Pyrotron of everything that has happened since their defeat in Los Angeles, including Starscream's rise to power. Pyrotron is displeased and orders Blitzwing and Lugnut to be ready to move. He then asks where Soundwave stands, and Soundwave assures him that both he and iTaB are loyal to him alone. Pyrotron is pleased to hear this news. On Earth, Ouja and Outcast land at a refinery and begin their assault. Team Goldbug arrives moments later and rush to aid the besieged humans. Outcast releases a horde of Orphnochs on the Autobots, though Olivia is able to get close enough to engage him in combat. Ouja is quickly beaten by Agent, and retreats from the refinery. Unwilling to let him escape and determined to find out what's going on, the Guardian gives chase after his old nemesis. Soundwave takes Pyrotron and his minions to the Space Bridge network where they meet with iTaB, who pledges his allegiance to his master. On Pyrotron's orders, iTaB disables the security on Starscream's headquarters. However, as Starscream has numerous forces guarding the headquarters, Pyrotron deploys Blitzwing and Lugnut to take them out. At the refinery, the Autobots interrogate a defeated Outcast, who refuses to talk. Optimus Prime rightly concludes that the two ex-Dimensional Guardians were sent by Starscream, and Goldbug notes that Starscream's offer for peace was to take them off-guard. He orders the Autobots to return to the Scrapyard with Outcast as prisoner in order to contemplate their next move. On Cybertron, Starscream is "alerted" to the attack by iTaB, who is secretly overseeing Lugnut and Blitzwing's attack on his forces. The Seeker orders the Constructicons to get out there, but before they can leave the building, Pyrotron arrives. Pyrotron mocks Starscream's leadership, taking pride in his surprise, before taking down the Seeker with a single blast from his fusion cannon just as the Seeker attacks. Pyrotron turns from the crippled Decepticon and asks the Constructicons to choose their place. Terrified for his Spark, Scrapper pledges the Constructicons' loyalty to the former Decepticon Leader. Starscream rises up, and Pyrotron inquires what the Seeker plans to do, as most his forces have abandoned him. Swearing vengeance, Starscream and his loyalists desert the planet and head for Earth. Lugnut asks what Pyrotron plans to do now, and the newly restored Decepticon Leader orders them to prepare for an ambush on the Autobots stationed on Earth, as Soundwave had recorded the coordinates of Team Goldbug's base. iTaB is left with the bulk of the new Decepticon forces to defend Cybertron from Autobot intruders while Pyrotron travels to Earth with Blitzwing, Lugnut and Soundwave. In Jack's Scrapyard, the Autobots gather around the command center to figure out a way to reach Cybertron undetected when they are attacked by Pyrotron. Olivia is shocked to see the Decepticon Tyrant as Goldbug orders the Autobots to find cover. Blitzwing and Lugnut proceed with their air assault while Optimus confronts Pyrotron in the sky above the Scrapyard. At Jazz's suggestion, the Autobots successfully trick Blitzwing into switching from jet to tank so he crashes to the ground. Olivia and Goldbug concentrate fire on Lugnut, but the brute is able to dodge their attacks. Soundwave releases a sonic blast on the two Autobots, momentarily stunning them. Lugnut hits a Punch of Kill Everything, completely destroying the command center along with Teletraan-3. Optimus orders the Autobots to evacuate the stasis pods before the Decepticons within are released. From beyond the woods, Starscream and Steeljaw observe the unfolding battle. With the Scrapyard reduced to rubble in the assault, the Autobots retreat from the old base, escaping the Decepticons with help from the military. In the aftermath of the assault, Pyrotron declares that victory over the Autobots will soon be achieved. Act III Having regrouped at General Heath's military base, Agent grimly outlines the situation and speculates that it won't be long before Pyrotron launches his final assault. Optimus declares that they have to make the first strike immediately or they'll miss their window. Jazz proposes launching a raid on Cybertron to take care of the Decepticon forces stationed there, though Goldbug believes it's too dangerous. Olivia agrees with Jazz, remarking that they won't stand a chance against the Decepticons if they don't retake Cybertron. Against his better judgement, Optimus agrees that reclaiming Cybertron is the only ''way to defeat their enemies. Fixit locks onto the Space Bridge Complex located on Cybertron and activates a Space Bridge, allowing Jazz and Olivia to disembark for Cybertron. Pyrotron and his forces soon renew their attack on the Autobots, this time launching a relentless attack on the military base. On Cybertron, Olivia and Jazz's arrival is detected by Soundwave, who deploys Laserbeak. iTaB orders the Decepticons to eliminate the intruders, and the Constructicons merge into Devastator. Meanwhile, Blitzwing and Lugnut drive back the military forces and pin down the Autobots, until Grimlock intervenes and bashes Lugnut out of the way and opening room for the Autobots to blast Blitzwing. Optimus Prime confronts Pyrotron in the sky above, and the two briefly exchange words before a battle begins. Pyrotron expresses that even though it was Speedimus Prime who defeated him, he will satisfy himself with the destruction of the famous Optimus Prime instead. While Jazz draws Devastator's fire, Olivia breaches the security room where she confronts Soundwave in a brief battle. After overpowering the Decepticon Communications Officer and taking control of Iacon's defenses, the two Autobots defeat Devastator and move to engage iTaB. Back on Earth, Optimus Prime and Pyrotron trade blows, with Optimus trying to reason with the new Decepticon Leader. Pyrotron quickly gains the upper hand, subduing Prime and pinning him down, taunting him that even he wasn't strong enough to stop him. Grimlock cuts in, bashing Pyrotron and allowing Optimus time to recover and resume combat. Fixit recieves word from Jazz that they've secured Iacon defenses, and requests the Mini-Con send some help. With Optimus' permission, Goldbug travels to Cybertron with Grimlock to reinforce Jazz and Olivia. iTaB deploys the Predacon Spark to deal with the Autobots. Olivia takes control over one of the turrets and uses it against the retaliating Decepticons, when Goldbug and Grimlock arrive to back them up. Grimlock immediately clashes with the arriving Spark and Goldbug rushes to Jazz's side. Realizing that they are now fighting a losing battle, iTaB leaves his post and attacks the security room, disabling all power to the turrets. He then turns his attention to Goldbug and Jazz, incapacitating both Autobots and informing them that their mission was illogical. Meanwhile, the battle between Optimus and Pyrotron escalates to the middle of the military base. Contacting Corporal Torres over the comms, Optimus orders an immediate air strike upon his coordinates. Quickly beating down Pyrotron, Optimus Prime evacuates the site as Torres leads an air strike over the base's runway. Pyrotron is caught in the blast, but emerges unscathed, though his attention is brought to the fighter jets. Locking optics on Prime, Pyrotron orders Blitzwing and Lugnut to bring the human jets down to the ground. Olivia prepares to jump down to confront iTaB in defense of her comrades when the mighty Deltrax returns. iTaB finds himself momentarily distracted, allowing Goldbug and Jazz time to counterattack. Deltrax switches to robot mode and opens fire on the Decepticon forces, driving them back. iTaB, after fending off Jazz and Goldbug, quickly concludes that Cybertron is lost and requests a Space Bridge from Soundwave. The Decepticon forces retreat from Cybertron, and Goldbug sends a transmission to Optimus informing him that they've taken their home. Optimus Prime subsequently beats down Pyrotron and the Decepticons soon find themselves outgunned. iTaB contacts Pyrotron with the news that they lost Cybertron. Enraged, Pyrotron vows to get his revenge on the Autobots and retreats with Blitzwing and Lugnut. Later on Cybertron, Optimus Prime congratulates Olivia and Jazz for their bravery, remarking that they'll now have a better chance of fighting the Decepticons when they return. Elsewhere, Starscream is joined in the woods outside the Scrapyard by Steeljaw, who recommends a new plan. Starscream replies that the plan remains the same. Looking toward the Scrapyard, Starscream states that he'll build a new Army of Decepticons and destroy all his enemies in one blow. Notes and Trivia *First appearance of Pyrotron in ''Transformers Frontier. *First appearance of Blitzwing in Transformers Frontier. *First appearance of Lugnut in Transformers Frontier. *Last appearance of Jack's Scrapyard. *Soundwave and iTaB team up to restore the Decepticons to their former glory. *Starscream is pathetically trashed by Pyrotron in the second act of the storyline. Typical. *Lugnut makes good use of his Punch of Kill Everything (P.O.K.E.) again. How great for the Autobots to have to deal with that again. *iTaB and Soundwave both rejoin the Decepticons. *Teletraan-3 plays recordings from the Battle of Los Angeles, which took place in Transformers Revolution. *It is never specified exactly how iTaB located Pyrotron's stasis pod. *iTaB recounts his discovery of the Artifact that called the Transformers to emergency stasis. *Wingsworth rejoins Pyrotron.